I Will Not Be Another Flower
by rovvxhyo80
Summary: Ingatkah kau? setangkai bunga yang kau petik di tepi sungai saat itu? kau memetiknya dengan senyuman kecilmu dan... "kau takkan sendiri lagi, aku akan menjagamu" aku mengingat semuanya. aku benar-benar mengingatnya..
1. chapter 1

Yuhuu..

Rovvy Here!

Ini adalah fic pertama saya yang di publish di sini. Yeay!

sebenernya sih rovvy udah lama iseng-iseng bikin fic, cuma karna faktor malas nge-post jadi ya cuma review-review fic keren dari temen-temen aja. buttttt..

hari ini untuk pertama kalinya rovvy akan mempersembahkan sebuah fic khusus special untuk ICHIHIME fan.

karna rovvy pun adalah salah satu ichihime shipper hehe.

jika ada yang tak suka dengan fic ini mohon rovvy tak menyarankan membacanya.

so langsung saja ya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer By Bang Tite Kubo

IchigoxOrihime

Ichihime

 **I Will Not Be Another Flower**

.

.

.

.

check it out!

.

.

" _kembalilah, aku mencintaimu.."_

suara lembut dari kejauhan terdengar mengema..

sayang,tampak cahaya putih menghalangi sosok perempuan tersebut, hingga pria berambut orange menyipitkan mata dengan telapak tangan mencoba menangkis cahaya yang menusuk pandangan.

hingga..

tak lama wajah perempuan tersebut mulai tampak, jelas. dan perlahan berjalan mundur menjauhi Pria yang kini.. matanya hampir membulat dengan warna mata berwarna coklat sempurna.

 _"Rrr-rruk kiaa.. tunggu!"_

panggilnya dengan berusaha untuk melangkah namun...

sekejap matanya terbuka lebar.

gelap..

langit-langit tampak terhiasi sarang laba-laba, ia menghela nafas..

mencoba untuk tersadar Dan beberapa menit kemudian.. ia mulai memandang kesekeliling arah. hanya ada tumpukan barang tak terpakai dan sosok wanita berambut cokelat panjang terbaring tak berdaya tanpa memakai busana.

ia ingat...

tangan kekarnya bergegas mengambil pakaian seragam yang terurai tak jauh dari posisi mereka. bukan untuk ia dikenakan, lantas untuk menutupi tubuh gadis yang diketahui adalah kekasihnya itu.

ya benar kekasihnya.. bernama inoue. orihime inoue.

ia memandang wajah gadis cantik tersebut, tangannya membelainya. dengan pelan dan lembut.

mata orihime perlahan terbuka, ia terbangun merasakan belaian di pipinya.

"hmm.."

orihime menggeliat.

mata abunya terbuka perlahan, memandang pria yang ada di hadapannya, iapun terduduk dengan seragam yang ia dekap untuk menutupi dadanya sambil memperhatikan pria yang sedang mengenakan seragam dan merapihkan diri.

"pakailah seragamnya, rapihkan dirimu. kita harus kembali ke dalam kelas"

pria tersebut mengecup dahi orihime

"terimakasih, untuk hari ini sayang"

ia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan orihime yang masih tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya semula.

gadis itu terus memandang kekasihnya yang telah bergegas dikejauhan, kekasihnya.. kekasih yang selama 1 tahun ini bersamanya.

ichigo kurosaki..

hampir sering sekali, ichigo akan melakukan aktifitas yang pria itu sangat menyukainya dengan orihime, aktifitas bercumbu.

ichigo tak bisa menahan nafsu besarnya yang muncul secara tiba2 yang selalu tergoda oleh kemolekan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

ia melakukannya di gudang sekolah atau di apartemen orihime.

orihime..

ya benar.. orihime.

hanyalah gadis polos.

gadis yang sudah mengenal ichigo sejak bangku menengah pertama.

tampaknya orihime mengingat dengan baik kejadian dimana ia mulai jatuh cinta pada ichigo.

ketika orihime di ganggu oleh sekelompok temannya yang tak menyukai gadis berambut orange tersebut.

orihime hampir mati tenggelam, sekelompok temannya mendorongnya kesungai. namun tuhan mengirimkan malaikat penolong untuk orihime. anak laki2 itu menolongnya. anak laki-laki itu.. ichigo kurosaki..

 **FLASHBACK, 2006**

.

.

Byurrrr*

ichigo kecil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam air. ia berenang menuju anak perempuan tersebut.

" _tolouuung.. aku tak biuusa berenuaang"_

rengek orihime kecil sambil melambai lambaikan tangan dengan nafas terengah-tengah.

dengan sigap anak laki-laki itu menangkap tubuh kecil orihime.

perlahan ichigo membawanya ketepi sungai.

dan mereka berdua terlihat lemas...

orihime kecil terbatuk batuk, ia terlalu banyak meminum air sungai.

sedangkan ichigo terbaring diatas rumput dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah.

hening sesaat..

namun suara isakan tangis orihime mulai membuyarkan keheningan.

" _hik.."_

 _"kau tak apa?"_ tanya ichigo kecil.

orihime hanya menggeleng, kedua tangannya mendekap lutut, ia tertunduk.

 _"tenanglah, kau jangan takut. oya siapa namamu?"_ ichigo mulai menenangkan orihime dan perlahan mengulurkan lengan.

perlahan orihime mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat lengan ichigo terulur didepannya lantas membuat orihime kaget.

bola mata orihime memandang dalam ichigo kala itu. mata coklat madunya, senyuman kecilnya dan...

lengan orihime mulai menyambut hangat lengan ichigo.

 _"orihime inoue"_ ucap anak perempuan itu.

 _"baiklah inoue, aku. ichigo kurosaki"_ jawab ichigo.

orihime masih tetap diam memandang lurus ichigo. namun anak laki-laki itu kebigungan lantas menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

 _"baiklah, inoue. sekarang kita adalah teman. aku melihatmu selalu sendiri. Jadi.. aku takkan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. dan bila ada yang mengganggumu. mereka akan berurusan denganku."_

ichigo berkata demikian sambil menepuk pundak orihime dan seketika membuat anak perempuan itu tersenyum manis.

 _"ini sudah petang, sebaiknya kita pulang.. dimana rumahmu, inoue?"_

ichigo bergegas berdiri membelakangi orihime dengan memukul-mukul celana basahnya yang tertempel pasir.

orihime tetap memandang anak laki-laki itu dari belakangan. senyumnya tak berhenti.

 _"kurosaki-kun"_ panggil orihime.

 _"Ng.."_ ichigo menoleh.

" _arigatou_ "...

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

disaat itulah.. orihime menemukannya, menemukan seorang pahlawan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

ichigo adalah pahlawannya, pahlawan kedua setelah sora.. mendiang kakak laki-lakinya.

selama 4 tahun, mereka berteman. selama itu juga orihime memendam perasaannya.

mimpinya barulah terwujud sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. dimana orihime bisa melanjutkan sekolah menengah atas bersama ichigo dan disaat itulah

tuhan memberikan kesempatan orihime untuk bisa masuk kedalam hidup ichigo. walau dengan awal yang orihime tak memahaminya. sampai akhirnya

ia rela melakukan apapun demi pria yang ia cintai..

termasuk memberikan tubuhnya.

orihime tahu..

pria yang ia kenal dan ia cintai bukanlah yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

hal itu berbeda.. sangatlah berbeda dari apa yang sekarang terlihat.

itu bukanlah ichigo yang dulu..

bukan..

dan gadis itupun tahu sebuah kebenaran.

kebeneran bahwa..

"tidak..."

ia berusaha untuk melenyapkan semua itu. dari keyakinannya.

"aku...

mencintai ichigo dan aku tidak mau kehilangannya"

 **To Be Continued**

nah, bagaimana? penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? rovvy tunggu ya review dari kawan-kawan. maaf jika sebelumnya ada kesalahan penulisan. thankyou yay!

.

.

.

RovvxHyo


	2. chapter 2

yuhuuuu rovvy is back!

maaf jika updatenya agak lama, dimaklumi karna banyak sekali pekerjaan yang menumpuk di tambah kuliah malam. jd kurang sempat berimajinasi dengan baik hehe. tp rovvy akan update secepat mungkin sampai selesai.

oya di beberapa sela saya sedikit menyelipkan ichiruki.

nah bila tidak suka, rovvy sarankan jangan membaca.

sebelumnya terimakasih telah mereview di chapter pertama.

pastikan chapter kali ini membaca ya!

oke langsung saja!

Disclaimer By Bang Tite Kubo

IchigoxOrihime

Ichihime

I Will Not Be Another Flower

.

.

.

.

check it out!

.

.

Terlihat ichigo muncul di balik pintu kelas, bola matanya menelusuri kesegala arah mencari sosok yang ia khawatirkan akan bertanya dari mana saja dia, nyatanya uruhara sensei tidak masuk hari ini. ichigo bernafas lega. dan bergegas menghampiri 3 kawannya.

"hah liatlah jagoan kita, habis darimana saja kau?" sahut pria bersurai merah bernama renji abarai.

ichigo hanya terdiam, lantas menghempaskan badannya keatas kursi. Ia menghela nafas..

" kau tak seperti mengenal ichigo saja" pria bersurai biru menyikut pinggang renji abarai.

"a'ah kau benar grimmjow.. umm lihatlah pakaiannya kusut, dia pasti sudah melakukan hal itu dengan..." renji berkata seraya menggoda ichigo.

pria bersurai hitam hanya terkekeh.

"kalian berisik sekali" balas ichigo dengan flat.

"aku benar-benar iri padamu ichigo, jika saja aku mendapatkannya sebelum dirimu..." grimmjow terus menggoda ichigo.

raut ichigo berubah sebal melihat tingkah grimmjow.

"haha tenanglah.. aku hanya bercanda" grimmjow menepuk bahu ichigo.

3 temannya, sudah mengetahui kegiatan ichigo. jika saja ia terlambat kelas. mereka akan mengatakan kpd uruhara sensei jika ichigo sedang ada urusan pribadi.

yahhh urusan pribadi yang sangat dilarang jika melakukannya di area sekolah.

satu sekolah mengetahui jika mereka anak-anak tak biasa. anak yang terkesan bandal. mereka lumayan di takuti di sekolah.

bahkan di luar sekolah mereka mempunyai kelompok besar. semua itu bermula dari sang raja singa.. grimmjow.

grimmjow adalah anak dari seorang pembisnis mobil sport. lantas hidupnya sangatlah royal namun kurangnya kasih sayang. ia bahkan menjadi seperti sekarang. menjadi bos dalam dunia balapan motor. penyuka club malam dan bersenang-senang.

ia mulai dekat dengan ichigo dan renji sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu..

dimana ichigo masihlah ichigo dahulu.

pria dingin yang menangisi kepergian orang yang ia ingin miliki. perempuan bersurai hitam.

grimmjow sangat tertarik dengan ichigo karna pria bersurai orange itu sangatlah pandai mengendalikan motor sport.

grimmjow berperan besar mengubah hidup ichigo kala ini,

ichigo mulai mendekati orihime atas saran grimmjow, semua yang ichigo lakukan sekarang, balapan, mabuk, bercumbu dan berkelahi. semuanya dan ichigopun menikmati hidupnya sekarang.. dia mulai melupakan sosok perempuan bersurai hitam itu. hanya saja.. untuk masalah mencintainya..tak pernah tau, berhenti atau tidak.

3 pria itu. tengah berdiri di atas gedung sekolah.

"malam ini ada balapan motor dari kubu selatan, mereka ingin bertaruh dengan kita" grimmjow memberitahu teman-temannya dengan gaya mengacak pinggang.

khas kerah baju grimmjow yang keatas bergerak terhempas angin sore dengan kalung perak menjuntai di lehernya.

"kira-kira siapa sekarang yang akan kau libatkan untuk ini?" sahut ulquiorra si pria kalem bersurai hitam bermata emerald.

"hmm.. aku sarankan ichigo" jawab grimmjow.

ichigo melirik grimmjow, ia sedikit kaget.

"aku percayakan pada ichigo untuk pertaruhan ini " grimmjow menatap ichigo dan menepuk pundak pria bermata madu itu.

"sepertinya kalian langsung ikut denganku kerumah, kita akan bersiap-siap" grimmjow kembali berkata.

"hah baiklah untuk hari ini aku.. akan membolos bekerja di restoran" renji berkata dengan sebal.

renji abarai bukanlah dari kalangan seperti grimmjow ataupun ulquiorra, sama seperti ichigo. renji adalah pria biasa saja, ia dekat sekali dengan ichigo bahkan sebelum mengenal grimmjow dan ulquiorra. ichigo sedikit tak menyukai renji karna sifat mata duitannya. namun renji adalah sosok teman yang paling peduli dengan ichigi. pria bersurai merah itu hanya tinggal sendiri di karakura, renji sempat bekerja separuh waktu di sebuah restoran makanan untuk uang sakunya. selama berteman dengan grimmjow ulquiorra, renji tak pernah kesulitan dengan uang.. tp renji sedikit tak mengerti. diapun merasakannya.. merasakan perubahan hidup yang menurutnya tidak benar. namun renji tak bisa berbuat apa apa sekarang. terlebih dengan kehidupan sahabatnya.ia senang bisa melihat ichigo hidup namun tak senang bila sekarang dia dan sahabatnyA seperti ini.

renji masih menggerutu sebal karna hari ini ia akan melihat beberapa incomenya melayang.

disamping itu.

ulquiorra hanya tersenyum.

"hilangkan senyumu itu ulqui, aku tak membutuhkannya. bahkan tak menghasilkan uang" gerutu renji.

"ada apa denganmu abarai" mata ulqui melebar seraya bahunya terangkat dengan kedua tangannya menengadah.

"cih" lirik renji sebal.

"bodoh sekali, kalian berdua selalu saja ribut" grimmjow menatap kedua temannya itu.

"kau.." tunjuk grimmjow pada renji.

"tak usah meributkan uang yang tak bernilai sama sekali"

"tak bernilai? bagiku uang segitu benar-benar berarti, mustinya dirimu.. orang kaya. dasar singa edan" batin renji.

"kau bisa mendapatkan uang 10x lipat dari gajimu jika pertaruhan malam ini menang" lanjut grimmjow.

sontak renji kaget dan senang, matanya berkaca-kaca. ia berhenti menggerutu dan melupakan potongan gaji yang melayang. pikirannya mulai kemana-mana.

"hah benarkah? aku harap. semoga.. ng... ichigo kau harus menang!"

renji menggenggam erat tangan ichigo mencoba memohon dan menggoda.

tatap ichigo sebal.

"benar-benar mata duitan" ichigo menepis tangannya.

gerutu renji saat tangannya di tepis oleh ichigo.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang" ajak grimmjow dengan memungut jaket kulitnya untuk ia kenakan.

"tunggu.. aku akan menyusul nanti" tukas ichigo.

"ng?" grimmjow dan 2 yang lainnya menatap ichigo.

"aku.. ingin mengantar orihime terlebih dahulu. takan lama, setelah itu aku akan kerumahmu" jawab ichigo.

"baiklah" jawab singkat grimmjow dengan berlalu menuju pintu. diikuti oleh ulquiorra dan renji yang tengah berjalan membelakangi. pria bersurai merah itu menoleh dan sedikit berteriak pelan pada ichigo.

"jangan terlambat" teriak renji.

ichigo hanya diam, ia masih berdiri dengan kedua tangan masuk kedalam saku celana.

beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai memunguti tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah lalu bergegas meninggalkan atap.

gadis cantik bersurai coklat sedang berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, bola matanya tengah bergerak mencari sosok kekasihnya, sambil kedua tangan menggenggam tas berwarna merah muda.

"ichigo lama sekali" batin orihime.

ia mulai melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. keadaan sekolah saat ini sudahlah sepi. hanya tinggal dirinya dan beberapa kendaraan yang masih berdiri tanpa pemiliki.

beberapa menit kemudian, tampak mobil sport berwarna merah muncul menghampiri sosok cantik orihime.

dengan perlahan kaca mobil turun.. dan pria bersurai biru tengah tersenyum.

orihime sontak memasang raut wajah tak suka. sejak dulu ia tak begitu suka dengan grimmjow yang pernah menggodanya. tidak hanya hal itu yang membuat dia tak menyukai raja singa tersebut. tapi ia membawa pengaruh negatif untuk kekasihnya.

namun sama... seperti renji, orihime tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

tak berkata apa-apa, orihime memalingkan wajahnya. ia begitu sebal karna pria itu terus menatap orihime. tak lama 2 buah motor sport berwarna putih dan hijau muncul di belakang mobil. itu pastilah ulquiorra dan juga renji.

disusul ichigo dengan motor sport berwarna hitam miliknya. ia menghampiri orihime yang tengah berdiri.

ichigo melirik grimmjow yang berada dalam mobil dengan posisi benda itu masih terdiam tak bergegas pergi.

laki-laki bersurai biru itu tersenyum pada ichigo dengan memalingkan wajahnya kedepan sambil menyalakan mobil.

"baiklah ichigo, kami tunggu" grimmjow berkata seraya berlalu dengan 2 motor lainnya.

ichigo hanya terdiam.

ia kembali fokus pada orihime yang masih berdiri.

"kau lama sekali" protes orihime pada ichigo.

pria itu hanya tersenyum

"maaf, tadi ada perbincangan penting sebentar" jawab ichigo dengan mencubit pelan pipi gembil orihime.

orihime sudah paham arti perbincangan penting, pastilah tak jauh dari urusan dengan grimmjow.

"ayo naik" pinta ichigo.

tanpa berlama-lama orihime bergegas menaiki motor sport hitam milik ichigo, kedua tangannya melingkar pada pinggang pria itu, kemudian motorpun bergegas pergi.

"hime.."

masih dalam mengendalikan motor, ichigo memanggil orihime yang berada di belakangnya.

"ya?" sahut orihime.

"malam ini kau tak perlu menungguku pulang, kemungkinan aku akan menginap dirumah grimmjow"

orihime sedikit kecewa saat mendengar perkataan itu. namun tak bisa menolak.

"baiklah, tak apa. tapi kau harus janji padaku untuk tak mabuk ataupun berkelahi nanti"

orihime mengeratkan pelukannya pada ichigo..

"iya, sayang" mengiyakannya agar kekasihnya tak merasa khawatir namun batinnya berkata tak bisa berjanji untuk tak melakukan hal itu.

sampailah didepan sebuah gedung restoran makanan bernama akatsuki, sepertinya orihime tak diantar pulang ke apartment melainkan ke tempat kerja separuh waktunya.

ya.. orihime bekerja di restoran dimana renji bekerja separuh waktu untuk mencari uang saku.

mereka berdua sudah tak asing lagi bagi ichigo maupun yang lainnya begitupun tatsuki arisawa, salah satu sahabat orihime yang juga bekerja disini.

"tak apa jika nanti malam kau pulang tak diantar olehku?" tanya ichigo seraya membuka helm yang ia kenakan.

"iya, kau tak usah khawatir. aku akan pulang bersama tatsuki" orihime tersenyum Meyakinkan sang kekasih.

"baiklah kalau begitu.." ichigo mendekati orihime dengan cepat mengecup bibir mungil orihime.

" ah ichigo, jangan lakukan itu disini" cemas orihime dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

ichigo hanya terkekeh.

"aku rindu padamu.." seraya ichigo menarik tubuh sintal orihime ke dekapannya, pria itu menatap nakal orihime dan menggodanya..

"ichigo.." orihime berusaha sedikit berontak untuk melepaskan diri dari ichigo takut menjadi perhatian umum.

"baiklah" ichigo tersenyum.. ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat dan andai saja dia tak ada urusan dengan grimmjow ia pasti akan menunggu melakukan itu nanti malam.

"aku pergi.." seraya memakaikan helm di kepalanya dan ichigo pergi berlalu meninggalkan orihime yg masih berdiri.

sudah hampir stgh tahun ichigo tinggal bersama orihime di apartmen atau bisa di bilang kumpul kebo, bukan karna ichigo tak mempunyai tempat tinggal. namun ayah pria bersurai orange itu sudah muak dengan kelakuan anak laki-lakinya.

ayah ichigo.. isshin kurosaki adalah seorang dokter dirumah sakit karakura, ibunya sudah lama meninggal.

ichigo adalah satu-satunya harapan isshin.

namun saat mengetahui anaknya berkelakuan buruk. ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

uang yang diberikan selalu habis untuk berpoya-poya.

bahkan isshin sudah lelah mendapati ichigo mabuk atau berkelahi.

apa boleh buat ia mengusir putranya dari rumah dan menyita semua alat transaksi keuangannya.

semenjak itulah ichigo tinggal bersama orihime.

ichigo mengandalkan uang hasi pertaruhan balapan motor dari grimmjow. untuk ia dan orihime makan. dan selebihnya berpoya-poya..

 **to be continued.**

.

.

.

nah, bagaimana? maaf jika ada tipo dalam penulisan. dan kurang greget ceritanya. maklum rovvy masih amatiran.

rovvy tunggu review dari kalian! jgn lupa saran atau kritikan rovvy akan membacanya.

.

.

thankyou.


End file.
